The Hidden Pain
by xxPrettyLittleGleekxx
Summary: When Brittany's Dad is abusing her and shoots Brittany will Santana stay and fight for her or will she run away


Brittany's Dad (John) would come home drunk or mad and take his anger out on Brittany and Brittany did not tell anyone about her life and her Dad abusing her so she kept it a secret from the glee club and even her Mom and her best friend Santana who she loved but was too afraid to tell Santana incase she might reject Mum was away visiting her Grandma who was poorly and her Mom was going to stay there until her Grandma got better and then she would come home.

When I went to school I had bruises on my whole body I covered the bruises with make up and I was aching all over I went to my locker and Santana was waiting for me Santana put Brittany locker combination in and open the locker for her

"Hey Britt what's wrong?" Santana asked me

"Hi San nothing wrong I'm just tired from all the dance routines I have to do in glee I don't want to mess up and make a fool of myself in front of everybody" I told her.

"You won't mess up Britt your the best dancer in glee club I know you will get it right"

"Thanks san you're the best" I took the books that I need for my class and shut my locker.

The bell rang and our first lesson was Spanish with Mr. Schuester I slept for most of the lesson not understanding what Mr. Schuester was saying the bell rang and I put my books in my bag and Santana was waiting for me, we linked pinky and we went to glee club we saw Miss Holiday was there I had a big smile on my face (I like Miss Holiday better then Mr. Schuester she was cool and not serious about everything.)

"Hola chica" she gave everyone a hug when she came to hug me I tensed up I felt the pain burning through my skin like I was on fire and pulled away quickly and everybody looked at me

"What's wrong did I hurt you" Miss Holiday said concerned

"No I'm fine" I said

I sat down between Santana and Quinn they both looked at me concerned I looked at them saying I was fine.

"Brittany and Mike come and show your dance skills and blow us away" Rachel said enthusiastically clapping her hands!

We danced and everybody was clapping loudly showing their approval.

"That was wonderful" Miss Holiday said too us both

Santana came up to me and gave me a kiss.

"You were great Britt"Santana said with a big smile on her face

I saw kurt was looking at me my sleeves were rolled up and the bruises were showing I quickly pulled my sleeves down and I hoped nobody saw the bruises kurt came up to me.

"Hey Britt that was brilliant" Kurt said

"Thanks Kurt" I said Kurt was looking at me and I felt uncomfortable i was about to leave when i felt Kurt gently grabbed my wrist.

"Can i ask you something" Kurt said

"Yes" I said

"Where did you get those bruises from?" Kurt asked me

"I fell down when i was at Motorcross Racing" I said hoping Kurt would belive me.

"Are you sure is someone hitting you. Kurt said.

"Can we go somewhere else please and talk"

"okay we will go somewhere else and talk.

We went out to the bleachers and sat down I told Kurt everything and I broke down crying on Kurt's shoulder.

"Who else have you told"

"I have only told Santana and Quinn" I said

"What about your Mom" said Kurt

"My Mom is away looking after my Grandma"

"You need to tell someone" Kurt said

"No I don't want to tell anybody" I said

"Your Dad needs to go to jail Brittany he is abusing you please just tell Miss Holiday or Miss said trying to get me to tell somebody.

"Okay I will tell Miss Holiday"I said

"Good and If you need help,call me or text me"Said Kurt

"We went to the Toilet's I looked into the mirror and I was a mess my eyes were red and puffy Kurt put some eyeliner on my eyes and I looked into the mirror again my eyes were still red and puffy but it was went back to glee club and Santana rushed up to me and kissed me on my lips.

"Where were you I got scared is everything okay" Santana said concerned.

"I was outside talking to Kurt" I said

My Dad came rushing in looking very angry and drunk he pushed Santana and Kurt out the way and grabbed my top and pushed me against the wall and he slapped me hard across the face.I held my hand on my cheek where he slapped Holiday got my Dad off me and Puck and Finn were holding Holiday called the police and told them to come quick.

"You little bitch"John said to me slurring his words

"Don't call her that you bastered" Santana said angrily

My dad pushed Puck and Finn on the floor and punched Santana,Quinn rushed to Santana side and help her and sat her down on a heard the Police sirens getting closer and closer.

"Who the Fuck called the Police" John said furiously

"I called the Police you don't come into a school drunk and hit your daugher and other children!" Holly said raising her voice.

"That girl is not my daughter she is a gay retarded bitch who should rot in hell I never want to see her again!.John shouted loudly.

He pulled a gun out and pointed it to Holly and then to Santana and then to Brittany he went closer and closer to Brittany.

"Put the gun down Sir and don't do anything stupid" A Police Officer said with a gun in his hand.

John pulled Brittany by her top and put Brittany in a headlock and pointed the gun next to her went closer to John.

"Don't you dare do anything I will shoot her"John said

"Shoot me instead leave Brittany alone" Santana said

Santana was risking her life for me I had to do something so I kicked my Dad and the gun went off the Police went and took my Dad away he was trying to get away.I felt weak and everything was getting dizzy, I looked down at my clothes and I saw blood I fell to the floor I heard Santana shouting my name.I was the one that got paramedics took brittany away in the ambulance,Santana and Quinn both went in the ambulance with Brittany to the hospital they arrived at the hospital and Santana sat down and started to cry,Quinn went over to Santana and hugged Holiday and the rest of the them sat down hoping and praying for Brittany to wake up.

Should I continue Read and Review


End file.
